


come here and say it again

by amasijo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amasijo/pseuds/amasijo
Summary: nayeon pays a recovering jihyo a visit.





	come here and say it again

when nayeon comes to visit, she shows up by herself, with little fanfare beyond a quick text jihyo had to squint at in the dark. jihyo doesn't let her in, just makes a noise to demonstrate she's still alive when there's a knock at her door, and nayeon cracks it open, and wiggles in quickly, but not quick enough for jihyo to miss her mother's anxious face behind her. 

"don't be rude, ji—hyo," she chides, the stumble over her name almost unnoticeable. jihyo mumbles an apology. nayeon bows her thanks, and waits for jihyo's mom to walk away before she gently closes the door. she stands there for a minute, shivering, and jihyo peers at her over her blanket. 

"you forget your scarf, or something?" 

nayeon doesn't answer right away, just turns and looks at her, eyes going soft like she can't believe she's seeing jihyo, like it's really been forever. it's a weird expression to see on her face, but by their standards, it does feel like it's been way too long. they usually spend all their waking hours together, anyway, so it makes sense. jihyo moves closer to the wall, and throws one side of her blanket open in invitation, looking at the ceiling instead of nayeon. 

even then, she can see the grin grow on nayeon's face, and her eyes snag on nayeon's lipstick, bright in the gloom of her bedroom. 

nayeon gets in running position, and jihyo only has time to think, _aw, shit_ , before she has nayeon's hair in her mouth, her cold nose right on her neck. 

jihyo hisses, and pinches the first unclothed bit of skin she finds til nayeon shrieks a little and backs off, but not too far. she feels nayeon's freezing fingers skirting the edge of her pajama pants and clamps a hand around her wrist. 

"unnie, honestly, you should go to the doctor for your bad circulation," jihyo says. 

nayeon huffs, and says, "my circulation's fine. is that any way to talk to your first visitor, jisoo-ya?" 

jeongyeon and nayeon are about the only people who call her jisoo without stuttering, these days. she's made such a big fuss about getting it right, even her mom's starting to try, but those two have never listened to her about anything, and they're certainly not going to start now. 

"i've had other people visit," jihyo says. 

"you _know_ what i mean," nayeon says. "god, you get so grumpy when you're sick." 

"it's not the flu," jihyo grouses, rearranging the arm under nayeon's head so it won't fall asleep. "i really hurt my leg, you know?" 

nayeon manages to wrestle her wrist back, and pokes jihyo's waist. 

"see what i mean? where's your positive thinking?" 

jihyo closes her eyes, and shifts around again, looking for a more comfortable spot on her pillow. "don't know. probably left it behind when i messed up my knee." 

she knows how sullen she sounds, but she hates that she can't do anything more proactive to get better. _bedrest,_ the doctor had stressed, _no strenuous physical activity_ , like that wasn't her entire life. she's glad she didn't have to relay the news to the boss personally, even though he would have been understanding, probably. on some level, jihyo blames herself for not speaking up about it earlier, thinking she could bear with it, the way she and all the other girls have done with other aches in their bodies before, but that hadn't turned out to be such a great idea. 

"it's not the flu, you know," nayeon parrots back. jihyo doesn't even have to look at her to know she's grinning, but she does anyway, and sure enough, her teeth are in full display. 

"you're so annoying," jihyo says, kind of in awe. it's been years but nayeon still manages to surprise her. 

"you're so annoying, unnie," nayeon corrects. 

"ugh, shut up," jihyo hisses, but she's definitely half laughing so any effect it might have had is ruined. "...unnie." 

"ha, make me," nayeon teases.

or so jihyo thinks, anyway. but when she looks at nayeon again, her grin has faded a little, and she's focused on jihyo's face like she's waiting for a response. 

when they're living out of each other's pockets, and for comfort, and for—whatever other reasons they might do what they do, that's one thing. but here— 

"my mom's in the kitchen," jihyo blurts out. 

nayeon lifts an eyebrow, "so? were you planning on inviting her in here, or what?" 

she leans down, getting right in jihyo's face, wiggling her nose obnoxiously and jihyo—really doesn't have the greatest self control when it comes to nayeon, it seems. their foreheads bang together, and their noses, too. it's barely a kiss, and nayeon starts laughing, and falls back onto the bed. 

"shit," she says. "what if you chipped one of my teeth? the fans love those." 

jihyo buries her face in her pillow instead of answering. 

"no, i'm sorry," nayeon says, and she's still laughing, of course she is. "no, really, come back." 

there's some shifting, and when jihyo moves her head off the pillow, nayeon is there again. jihyo quickly glances over her face for—whatever, it wasn't that bad, but she'll die if she somehow got nayeon hurt trying to kiss her. she looks fine so jihyo does't have to tell her mom to start planning a funeral for her daughter. 

"they want you back the dorms soon," nayeon says, a little bit out of the blue. her breath is minty fresh, right in jihyo's nose. "they wanted me to convince you." 

jihyo blinks at her, confused. "i really don't need convincing. i can start packing right now." she makes to get up but nayeon's hand on her sternum stops her short. 

"i know you don't need convincing," nayeon says, and watches jihyo carefully, like she's waiting for her to get something. 

jihyo watches her back for a long moment, before saying, "so...? can i just—"

"they want you to do a live soon, too. let people know you're alive. fans miss you," nayeon continues, very pointed. there's another weighty pause, and then they're nose to nose again. nayeon is always five steps ahead of her, that much jihyo is used to, but this weirdly serious nayeon is new. jihyo goes a little cross-eyed trying to take in her face from up close. "i miss you." 

it's one of those light bulb moments. she'd figured nayeon wasn't here on any official company capacity, but having it confirmed so clearly and honestly does make her heart beat faster, which is something. 

jihyo only hesitates for a second before closing the gap. it's soft and slow kiss, to start—it feels like a luxury compared to the usual rush behind their movements at the dorm, at a broadcast station when they talk each other into taking a risk. she sighs into nayeon's mouth, making way for her, but she keeps it gentle. it's a while before she feels the brush of her tongue against her lips—but she does _feel_ it. 

nayeon deepens the kiss and jihyo feels it along her spine, a spike of heat that makes her tense up. she has to forcibly breathe out and relax. nayeon's fingers, fiddling with the hem of jihyo's sleep shirt, brushing against her hip certainly don't help—before that can get dangerous, jihyo grabs at her hand, intertwines their fingers. then she has to wonder when her hand got so damn sensitive, too. nayeon curls her thumb into jihyo's palm, grasping. jihyo gasps, and they break the kiss. 

nayeon chases her mouth, gives her kisses in quick succession, playful as ever. jihyo allows her to tilt her head back, and nose at her jaw. it's not so bad now that nayeon's warmed up a little, is what jihyo's thinking, right before she feels nayeon's teeth set against her neck. she lets go of nayeon's hand to tap on her arm. 

"hey, if i'm going back to the dorms..." jihyo reminds her.

nayeon backs off, but hums, quietly pleased despite jihyo stopping her. "they'd think it was like, blanket burn, or something." 

jihyo snorts. nayeon could probably talk her way out of an arrest, if someone let her. "i'd rather not have to worry about it," jihyo says. 

"so cautious, our leader," nayeon sighs.

it's nice and quiet for a while, long enough that jihyo starts to think nayeon might have fallen asleep, and jihyo thinks about reaching across her body to the nightstand to grab her phone and set an alarm, but nayeon chooses now to move. she turns so she's looking at the ceiling, only she's really glancing at jihyo from the corner of her eye.

"should i tell you i miss you more often?" she wonders, casually. "you seemed to like that." 

"ugh," jihyo says. "unnie, you're so greasy."

nayeon loves keeping secrets one second, and laying everything out explicitly the next. she thinks it's part of her charm. jihyo does too, but she's not about to tell her that. still. jihyo can surprise her, too.

"it _was_ nice," jihyo says, pulling her closer, and grinning. she sees nayeon's eyes dart to her, then away, cheeks faintly pink. 

"if i'm greasy, you're an oil vat right now," nayeon complains. jihyo taps her fingers against nayeon's hip, and starts a mental list of things to pack. she didn't bring a lot of stuff, since she knew she'd have to go back eventually. not everyone's lucky enough to have their home so close to the company building, and jihyo is grateful for the break, but she's itching to get back to it, even knowing she won't actually be able to do anything too instrumental to their next comeback til she's fully healed up.

"you know," nayeon says, going for casual. "i can stay for another half hour. i told them it'd be a hard sell." 

nayeon looks at her, teeth peeking out of her mouth in the beginnings of a smile. jihyo smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> i've always thought jihyo getting exasperated over nayeon being nayeon is so cute + they did that vlive in japan with jeongyeon in jihyo's room and were messing around on the bed, so this came out. not beta'ed so any errors/wrong info are my own fault but i'm just happy i wrote a thing. peace!!!


End file.
